Deseos del 4 de Julio
by stonershipperx
Summary: En donde los deseos de cumpleaños al parecer si se vuelven realidad.


**Notas:** La temática del fic es sobre el cumpleaños de Steve, pero también quería añadir sobre lo que sentía de la Civil War, así que este fic es un post-cw.

 **Título:** Deseos del 4 de Julio.

 **Autora:** stonershipperx

 **Fandom:** Stony/Marvel/Avengers.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Marvel Studios.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene algunos spoilers de CA:CW. Leve smut.

 **Summary:** En donde los deseos de cumpleaños al parecer si se vuelven realidad.

 _ **Deseos del 4 de Julio.**_

 **Capítulo único.**

Había pasado meses desde que la guerra civil terminó. Y justamente hoy celebraba un cumpleaños más. Sus amigos, _su familia_ estaban preparándole una fiesta o más bien reunión "sorpresa". Él no era tanto de festejarse; después de haber despertado del hielo, para el rubio, había cosas más importantes que un simple cumpleaños. Pero dejando aún lado eso, no tenía una razón importante para continuar con su festejo.

Sí, era su cumpleaños... ¿Pero eso qué? No tenía a su familia completa. Se había roto en la guerra, la distancia los separaba y los recuerdos le dolían a todos los Vengadores, eran de un sabor amargo de tan solo recordar todos los momentos que compartieron juntos. Pero algo... o más bien, _alguien_ no dejaba de rondar por su mente.

 _Tony._

Desde que se fue con su mejor amigo, con su hermano Bucky, dejando a Tony a medio congelarse en ese lugar; desde ese momento supo que todo lo que habían tenido se convirtió en cenizas, las cuales el viento se había llevado lejos sin intención de regresar.

 _¿Qué habrá sido de Tony? ¿Habrá recibido la carta?_

Esas malditas preguntas siempre se hacían presentes para atormentarlo, cada vez que pensaba en el moreno le dolía a montones. Se lo merecía, estaba consciente de ello. A veces, o más bien siempre pensaba que el dolor que sentía no se compararía con el que Tony ha de ver estar sintiendo.

Miró de soslayo el viejo teléfono que reposaba en su mesita de noche y su izquierda se tentó en tomarlo. Lo hizo. Tomó aquel aparato en sus manos y abrió la tapita de este, se fue a contactos y estaba solamente ese número.

 _Anthony Stark._

¿Se atrevería a llamarle después de tanto tiempo?

El temor al rechazo le invadió como el cobarde que había sido desde ocultarle a Tony lo del asunto de sus padres, incluyendo los sentimientos que tiene hacía él. Se guardó tanto que empezó a odiar a sí mismo. Si tan solo _hubiera_... el hubiera ya no existe, jamás lo hizo. Lo perdió. Perdió esa batalla contra sí mismo tratando de decidir qué era lo que realmente sentía en ese entonces.

Todo empezó en lo de Ultron, o quizá antes pero fue bastante imbécil para no darse cuenta y aceptar su amor hacía Anthony Stark, el hijo de su buen amigo Howard. Recordó ver al castaño en el laboratorio junto a Bruce, tan concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera hablando con el otro científico loco. No escuchaba, solo miraba sentado desde un rincón en silencio y prestando atención a las expresiones en el rostro del moreno. _Fascinante_ , esa era la palabra que siempre murmuraba cuando le miraba, dándose cuenta una vez más que ese hombre era lo más cercano a lo que había de la perfección. Si bien eso no existía, Tony era lo más cercano a ello.

Pero si le preguntaran desde cuando comenzó a sentir todo esto llamado amor, diría que fue cuando Iron Man cayó desde el agujero de gusano en la catástrofe en Nueva York con Loki y los Chitauri. Tony le había callado la boca una vez más, le demostró que no era como la mayoría le describían y que si podía dar su vida por salvar a gente que ni conocía. Tal vez Tony si era el playboy y todo lo demás que presumía ser, pero había mucho más detrás de esa armadura que no solo tenía como función proteger a los demás, sino a él mismo. Tony no era alguien quién se mostrara con facilidad como realmente es; alguien débil, alguien quien también tiene sentimientos... que era un simple humano con el corazón más bondadoso y grande que todos los demás Vengadores. Y Steve se encargó de hacerlo añicos con el paso de tiempo hasta destruirlo por completo cuando incrustó su escudo en el reactor. Le rompió el corazón.

— Steve, ya es hora —entró Wanda con cuidado a la habitación del rubio.

Steve salió de sus pensamientos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo húmedas que estaban sus mejillas. Otra vez había llorado por el castaño. No sabía que tantas veces lo había hecho en el día.

— Duele —murmuró viendo la flora de Wakanda a través del gran ventanal. _Ventanal..._ les recordaba a los que estaban en la Torre. Genial, de nuevo iba a ver cualquier cosa y eso le volvería a recordar a Stark.

— ¿Cumplir un año más? —lo vio curiosa, Wanda quien desde que se hospedaron de forma temporal en Wakanda, notó las emociones de Steve. No había necesidad de tener poderes para saberlo, todos los otros Vengadores se daban cuenta. Culpa, tristeza, enojo y entre otras, incluyendo el amor. Cosa que no le sorprendía en absoluto, Steve Rogers estaba enamorado y no había necesidad de hacerse preguntas como ¿De quién? Era obvia la respuesta.

Steve negó para después girar sus tobillos y mirar a la castaña.

— Los recuerdos —le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca.

Wanda entendió y se acercó para envolver al rubio en un abrazo que necesitaba bastante. Steve también sufría, también podía cometer errores como los demás; pero con su estatus del héroe de América, no debía cometer ninguno. Es decir, es el Capitán América un ídolo para muchos quienes lo amaban bastante, un ejemplo a seguir. ¿Qué ejemplo sería si cometía error tras error? Mucha gente no se daba cuenta de que él es igual de humano que ellos. Él lloraba, él tenía sus altas y bajas, él podía decaerse como todos; pero al igual que Tony no podía demostrarlo ante la gente y no por miedo lo que dijeran o por la vergüenza, sino porque no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte, firme ante todo y no perder la postura y seguir inspirando a otros. Tal vez Tony y Steve no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

— Ven o Clint se terminará el pastel —echó una pequeña risa con el propósito de animarlo, que al parecer funcionó un poco.

— ¡Sopla las velitas, Cap! ¡Ya quiero comer pastel! —reía Clint al ver todo el montón de velitas en el pastel.

— Esto debe ser una broma —soltó una leve risa por esa broma, una que estaba seguro que si Clint no fuera quién la hizo, Tony lo hubiera hecho.

Clint, Scott, T'Challa, Wanda y Sam son quienes estaban acompañándolo, mientras que la otra mitad de los Vengadores desconocía de su paradero.

— Pues lo es, Steve —contestó Scott señalando la silla para que el Capitán tomara asiento.

Una vez que tomó asiento, Steve sonrió viéndolos a todos agradeciéndoles con la mirada. En verdad que podía considerarlos su familia.

— Pide tu deseo, Steve —habló Wanda, diciendo aquello con un tono dulce, el mismo que usaba con Pietro cuando este estaba triste. Con tan solo darse cuenta de eso Wanda apretó un poco sus labios, Steve no era el único quién había perdido algo. Todos habían perdido. Clint a su mejor amiga Natasha, los ex espías eran inseparables y ahora una gran distancia los separaba que después de los acontecimientos de la guerra civil dudaba si volverán a ser los mismos; claro, si es que se llegaran a ver.

Steve miró las velitas y de nuevo volvió a quedarse pensativo. _¿Qué era lo que más anhelaba ahora?_ _¿En qué iba a usar su deseo?_ No le tomó mucho responder esa pregunta, pues la respuesta la encontró de inmediato en su corazón. Sonrió nostálgico y sopló con fuerza para apagar cada una de ellas sin tener la más mínima esperanza de que su deseo se cumpliera.

Casi ya era media noche y Steve una vez más estaba en el balcón de la gran mansión de Wakanda mirando el maravilloso cielo repleto de estrellas brillantes junto con su pedazo de pastel en la mano y escuchando el sonido de las cataratas. Esta vista no la obtenía en Nueva York, le resultaba relajante que podía echar a un lado todas sus memorias y pensamientos fácilmente, pero justo ahora no funcionaba. _A Tony le gustaría esta vista._

Tan sólo tuvo que cerrar levemente sus ojos para volver a presenciar la mirada de odio de Tony, una la cual siempre deseaba que hubiera sido una de amor. Como esa que le dedicó cuando estaban en el Quinjet ideando un plan para vencer a Ultron; esa donde Tony alzó su mirada para verle y de un instante él también lo hizo, conectando ambas miradas en segundos los cuales sólo importaban ellos dos. Su alrededor se desvanecía cada vez que conectaban su mirada. Tony estaba también enamorado y de él, Tony nunca se lo dijo o tal vez intentaba decírselo con esas miradas o gestos, ya que el castaño no era tan amigo de las palabras en su momento de expresar lo que sentía, pero Steve era algo tonto en darse cuenta de lo que esas miradas significaban. Todo este tiempo sin él había servido para darse cuenta de todo esto, toda la información que había obtenido con tan sólo recordar le cayó como balde de agua fría. _Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Todo el tiempo que habían perdido por estupideces._

Steve bufo queriendo que esto fuera una pesadilla, realmente quería eso.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —llegó Wanda a su lado con una manta puesta y una taza de café en la mano. _A Tony le encanta el café._

— Desde que desperté del hielo, dormir ya no es una de las cosas que haga a menudo y menos ahora —admitió sin verla, estaba ocupado mirando el bello cielo.

— Dime Steve, ¿En qué tanto piensas?—la bruja no quitaba su mirada del rubio, quería ver que expresiones tenía y que tan herido estaba—. ¿Es Tony, no? —el silencio por parte de Steve fue una respuesta aceptable para ella—. Sabes, no eres el único quién sufre por amor, Capitán —sonrió de forma tenue dándole un sorbo a su café.

— Lo sé —la miró y señaló el cielo—. Es solo que esto me hace pensar mucho en lo que pasó meses atrás. Todavía no logro sacar... a Tony de mi mente, aún pienso en él —dejó el pastel aún lado en una pequeña mesa que había en el balcón y talló sus ojos, queriendo esfumar cualquier rastro de lágrimas—. ¿Tú aún piensas en Visión?

La chica asintió yendo a pasos tranquilos hasta un pequeño pero cómodo sillón, se sentó volviendo a cubrirse con la manta mientras echaba un leve suspiro al pensar en el nombrado. Definitivamente lo echaba de menos y sin importar lo que haya pasado entre ellos, ella aún lo amaba.

— Todo el tiempo —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gusta pensar que tal vez el futuro nos tiene algo preparado para Vis y a mí. Tal vez deberías de pensar así de lo que tenían tú y Tony, Steve. No todo está perdido.

— Quizá si —se sentó en otro sillón alado de la castaña.

— No seas negativo, Steve —le regañó un poco, negando con la cabeza.

— No soy negativo, Wanda. Soy realista. ¿Qué te hace creer que Tony volverá a mi lado después de lo que le hice? —negó—. No todo es de color de rosa, o al menos es lo que parece. Se lo oculte, Wanda, le mentí y fui egoísta. Le defraude de la manera más cruel, destruí su confianza y el amor que tenía hacía mi ¿Por qué crees que aún así me perdonaría algo como eso?

— Por la misma razón que tú le perdonaste lo de Ultron. Tony no te contó nada, te ocultó esa información —Steve la miró sin comprender del todo y Wanda se dio cuenta de eso—. Por amor, Steve. Por amor.

Steve se quedó pensando en varias cosas. Una era en como los demás si se habían dado cuenta de ese amor que Tony tenía con él y otra era, _¿Tony aún lo sigue haciendo? ¿Aún lo ama?_

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó bajito.

— Si serás tonto, Steve —rió terminándose el último sorbo en la taza—. Tú sólo confía en mí —Wanda afirmaba eso. En la batalla en el aeropuerto, fue bastante clara la mirada que Tony le echó a Steve antes de pelear a golpes. Ninguno quería herirse; mientras unos intentaban huir, otros hacían su deber y cumplir a los Tratados de Sokovia. Fuera de los bandos y de toda la guerra, eran familia.

Maximoff se puso de pie y puso su mano encima del hombro del Capitán, dándole su apoyo y viéndole como si fuese una hermana para él.

— Deberías descansar, ve a dormir —sonrió dándole un pequeño apretón—. Mañana será un gran día.

Y se fue, dejando ahí a un confuso rubio que no entendió lo último. _Solo lo dice para animarme._ Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente mientras que la obedecía y entraba a la mansión, yendo directo a su habitación sin tener realmente muchas ganas de ir a la cama.

No encendió la luz, con la poca luz de afuera le bastaba para ver donde estaba su cama. Se sentó en una orilla mirando sus manos y un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente.

 _—_ _Somos los Vengadores —había dicho Tony en ese entonces, cuando estaban con ese asunto de Ultron—. Podemos pelear contra traficantes de armas todo el tiempo pero... lo que pasó allá arriba, no es ningún juego. ¿Cómo planeaban vencer eso?_

 _—_ _Juntos —respondió, era una promesa que estaba haciéndole, creyendo que la cumpliría._

 _Tony le miró sin esperarse esa respuesta y entonces dio unos pasos a dirección en donde estaba el Capitán América: — Nos vencerán._

 _—_ _Nos vencerán juntos entonces —afirmó ganándose otra de esas miradas que podían robarle suspiros. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los que Tony poseía. Unos ojos avellana tan preciosos._

— Juntos —sonrió melancólico murmurando aquello con la voz toda rota, trataba de ocultar su sollozo pero era inevitable. _¿En serio había hecho una promesa, una la cual no pudo cumplir?_ Su familia ahora estaba destruida y por su culpa.

Limpio las lágrimas traidoras que se deslizaron de nuevo por sus mejillas ya rojas y vio algo que hizo que se levantara de golpe.

El teléfono estaba fuera de su cajón.

Nadie sabía sobre el asunto del teléfono, ni siquiera de la carta. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, acercándose a pasos lentos hasta la mesa de noche y tomar aquel dispositivo en sus manos temblorosas. _¿Quién lo había sacado? ¿Tony había llamado y alguien tomó el teléfono para contestar mientras él estaba afuera hundiéndose más en su depresión?_

Rápidamente abrió el apartado de llamadas sintiendo que su corazón en algún momento se saldría pero... _nada_. No había algún registro de llamada.

— No te asustes, nadie lo tomó solo fui...yo —esa voz. _Diablos, diablos, diablos_... ¿En serio lo estaba escuchando? ¿Qué tan loco se había vuelto ya?

No se podía mover de su lugar, seguía dándole la espalda al portador de aquella voz que lograba erizarle la piel con una simple palabra. Dios, quería que ahora lo tragara la tierra para no tener que enfrentarlo pero no, estuvo esperando tanto tiempo para esto, ahora no se acobardaría. Pero ¿Cómo estar seguro si esto no era otro de sus sueños? Era difícil de probar.

De repente la mano cálida de este se posó en su hombro, sacándolo del shock en el que se había metido ya por varios minutos. _Tan cálida y la suya tan fría que era el equilibro perfecto para sentir lo tibio, la combinación perfecta._

— No es un sueño, si es lo que estás pensando, Capipaleta —y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel apodo que antes tanto le molestaba, ahora le encantaba escucharlo de nuevo. Definitivamente no era un sueño.

Lo enfrentó y al momento en que lo vio parado justamente enfrente suyo, el aliento se le fue. Mierda, las ojeras que traía el castaño no se le ocultaba para nada con la diminuta capa de polvo que este se había puesto. Se veía más... _cansado._

— Tony —dijo en voz baja y él quitó su mano del hombro de Steve.

— Steve —respondió este de la misma forma, viendo los ojos azulados del rubio—. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?

— Casi un año —murmuro asintiendo—. ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Cómo supe que estas aquí? —le interrumpió completando su pregunta. Steve volvió a asentir acercándose un poquito más al menor, pero este retrocedió un paso—. Larga historia, bueno en realidad no. Wanda me llamó.

Y regresaron los latidos rápidos que juraba que se podía escuchar en la habitación. Demonios estaba tan nervioso. Era como cuando enfrente de ti esta la persona que te gusta, de la cual estar perdidamente enamorado y por primera vez nota tu existencia y te habla. Así se sentía ahora, tan ridículamente nervioso.

— ¿W-Wanda? —Ahora tenía sentido a la última frase que la chica le dijo en el balcón. _Mañana será un gran día._ Le debía una y muy grande, pero también tendría que hablar seriamente con ella sobre el asunto de la privacidad. _Al diablo con eso,_ le iba a agradecer.

— Si —le vio algo divertido. Tony se dio cuenta de la actitud que tenía Steve, parecía una colegiala para él. Era bastante divertido, pero no se estaba riendo, tan solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa después de no haberse visto las caras durante meses—. Al parecer ella y Natasha tramaron algo. Nat fue quien me trajo aquí, junto con Visión, Rhodey y Peter. No sabía que te gustaban los climas tropicales.

— Espera, ¿los demás están aquí? —sintió la felicidad recorrer por su cuerpo. Toda su familia estaba en el mismo lugar que él. Tony asintió rascando un poco su nuca y suspiró algo frustrado—. Y son bastantes agradables, me tranquilizan un poco —Tony sonrió y fue a la puerta, Steve quiso detenerle pero al ver que este no tenía intensiones de salir se quedó en su lugar. Tony se agachó y tomó algo del suelo para entregárselo a Steve.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Cap. Apuesto a que no sabes que es —bromeo, claro que sabía. El peso del regalo y la forma que este tenía era bastante delatador. Retiró el papel de regalo que era de figuritas navideñas y ahí estaba su escudo, la única diferencia es que no estaban los rasguños notables que T'Challa le había hecho.

— ¿Papel navideño? —echó su primer risa sincera mirando al inventor con la misma forma divertida.

— Bueno, era el único papel de regalo con estrellitas que encontré —rió sentándose en la cama, pero en cuanto dejo de hacerlo miró sus manos y jugueteo con sus dedos, la tensión no podía pasar desapercibida. Tenían asuntos pendientes que arreglar si querían continuar viéndose.

Era eso o irse ahora y no volver a verse jamás. Olvidar lo que sea que habían sido y continuar adelante como si nada. Pero ninguno de los dos quería eso, a pesar de que todavía no lo admitieran.

— Ya no están las marcas en el escudo —se sentó a su lado con el escudo puesto encima de sus piernas.

— Yo lo arreglé —alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaban algo cercas. Deslizó su mano sobre el metal y vio el suelo. Normalmente Tony le explicaría sobre como lo hizo junto con el brillo en sus ojos que delataban que al castaño le fascinaba su _trabajo_ o hobbie de arreglar cosas y entre otras cosas, haciendo ademanes en sus manos. Pero este no era el caso.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación, no se miraban a los ojos no se atrevían. Steve solo le miraba de reojo, parecía que ninguno quería empezar a hablar aunque en cualquier momento tendrían que hacerlo.

— Te he echado de menos —rompió el silencio el rubio quién aún no despegaba su vista de Tony.

Tony por fin despegó su mirada del suelo y se atrevió a verlo a la vez que mordía leve su labio inferior. Jadeó temblándole el labio y se echó para atrás, acostándose en la cama con ambas manos ocultando su rostro. No quería echarse a llorar, no ahora y mucho menos enfrente de él.

Steve se le quedo mirando esperando a que dijera algo, pero mientras esperaba, estaba mirando el elegante traje que Stark solía siempre usar. Extrañó hasta lo mínimo de Tony; como su maña de agregarle una cucharada más de azúcar al café, o también como siempre dejaba sus herramientas en el suelo en su taller para que alguien después se tropezara con ellas. Todo había echado de menos del moreno.

— Tony —volvió a insistir estando aterrado al silencio del moreno—. Tú y como yo sabemos que tenemos que hablar de esto. No podemos seguir así, pero si tu deseas irte, está bien. Lo entiendo, no te detendré si es el caso. Ya no quiero hacerte más daño.

— No es eso Steve, bueno en parte si pero... — _Oh no, estaba llorando._ Tony tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse mientras que Steve se sentía más culpable de lo que ya—. Yo también te extrañé —quitó las manos de su rostro para verlo, sus ojos ya tenían un tono levemente rojo y notó lo hinchados que estaban sus párpados. Ambos estuvieron sufriendo todo este tiempo; lágrimas tras lágrimas en cada día y noche, acompañados de lamentos.

Tony mandó a la mierda una vez más su orgullo, todo por Steve. Ya no se guardaría todo esta vez, no le importaba si después sería rechazado o no, iba a decirle todo.

— Steve yo... lo siento, en verdad que sí —Steve negó con rapidez. No, si Tony estaba aquí no sería para escuchar sus disculpas. Al contrario, Tony tenía que escuchar las suyas.

— No, Tony —se acostó a su lado y pasó su pulgar por las mejillas de este retirando las lágrimas, Tony le sonrió algo enternecido y siguió escuchándolo—. Yo se que lo sientes, pero no te disculpes, no esta vez. Yo fui el egoísta ahora y joder, no hay día en el que no me lamente por haberte herido de esa manera, maldita sea. No sé en que estuve pensando cuando te oculte... eso —evitó decir _sobre la muerte de tus padres,_ pero Tony ya sabía a lo que se refería, ese era un asunto muy delicado para él que cada vez que lo retomaba se ponía muy mal _—._ No te estaba protegiendo, sino a mí. Fui un maldito y lo lamento. Tú no te mereces nada de esto y ni lo merecerás. No te pido otra oportunidad porque ya tuve bastantes, sólo... lo siento. Sé que no basta con esto y sé que tampoco aliviara tu dolor, sólo es mi más sincera disculpa. No sé qué pasó conmigo, yo no era así. Fue un error fatal.

De un momento a otro Tony comenzó a respirar de forma irregular, parecía que le estaba faltando el aire o algo parecido.

— Steve, ¿tienes... agua? —habló agitado moviendo una mano en el aire mientras que otra la tenía agarrando su pecho. Le estaba dando un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, ya que los recuerdos de todo, en especial de la guerra civil le vino de golpe. Ahora que había terminado todo, le pasaba más seguido. Sentía más peso en los hombros por los tratados de Sokovia, unos los cuales todos los de su bando habían abandonado. A Tony jamás le intereso que era lo que decían esos acuerdos o más bien no creyó en ellos, firmó porque lo que él necesitaba era proteger a la gente y saber que estaba haciendo por primera vez lo correcto. Por eso los trajes de Iron Man, Máquina de Guerra, la Legión de Hierro, Ultron y los acuerdos de Sokovia. Esa era su razón por la cual construía armadura tras armadura, cada vez las hacía más poderosas con el único motivo de proteger... _de protegerse_. Ahora los dejó, queriendo hacer lo correcto por su propia cuenta y con su equipo que estaba seguro que se volverían a unir.

— Aquí tienes —después de tanto buscar desesperado por su habitación un vaso de agua, se lo dio y Tony sacó un par de pastillas de su traje para tomarlas. Fue cuestión de minutos para que su ataque bajara y estuviera bien—. ¿Qué fue eso?

— Fue... —hizo una breve pausa, dejando el vaso en el suelo— mi trastorno—murmuro—. Ya puedes proseguir.

 _¿Un trastorno? ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía?_ Steve pensó eso, no sabía si seguir con el asunto principal y dejar eso atrás o preguntar, de todos modos estaba bastante preocupado y más ahora al saber que su salud no estaba del todo bien.

— Tony ¿estás bien? —habló amable, poniendo su mano detrás de la espalda ajena mientras la acariciaba a lo que Tony respondió con un ronroneo.

— No... no lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Sufro de estrés postraumático. Mi psique es una mierda ahora, más que antes —no quería hablarlo, pero tenía que contárselo a alguien aparte de Pepper y Natasha. Rhodey, su mejor amigo, ya tenía bastantes problemas con su estado de no poder caminar. Visión, sus problemas de amoríos con Wanda. Y Peter era un niño apenas, no le iba a andar preocupando con problemas mayores cuando el adolescente ya tenía los suyos en la escuela. Así que prosiguió—. Pepper me hace ir con un terapeuta, me obliga más bien junto con Natasha. Obviamente es privado, no lo hago en terapias de grupos, solo imagínate la vergüenza —rió sin ganas—. Así que aparte de ir a pláticas en un loquero, tomo pastillas antidepresivas —hubo otro silencio más grande que los anteriores—. Si, esa es mi vida ahora. Consultorios diferentes cada semana porque me saco de quicio y termino aventando todo a la basura. No he tenido progresos, Steve —pasó la manga de su traje por encima de su nariz algo roja.

Las ganas de protegerlo al saber eso, aumentaron. Esta vez se haría una promesa a sí mismo, lo protegería con su vida y ahora no le fallaría, no otra vez.

— Tony —susurró atrayendo la atención del castaño—. No solo quiero pedirte disculpas. Quiero decirte tantas cosas que me he ocultado en todo este tiempo —tomó sus manos con una delicadeza que le hizo sentirse feliz por un momento—. Quiero confesarte todo.

— Steve ¿de qué hablas? —ladeo la cabeza confuso mirando sus manos encima de las ajenas. Mentiría si dijera que no le había erizado la piel por completo. Y fue entonces que Tony se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de amar a este hombre; aún le dolía su traición, sí. Y cualquier persona en su situación elegiría dejar de amarlo y olvidarlo, pero no Tony él no quería eso, solo quería a su lado más que nunca. Si eso significaba ser masoquista, entonces lo era. De todos modos, la base de su vida era el dolor, ese sentimiento que te hace más humano.

— Anthony —suspiró para luego dar su mejor sonrisa al menor junto con ese lindo cliché de _sentir mariposas en el estómago_ —. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta murmurar tu nombre completo al silencio? —dicho eso Tony se quedó sin habla, no sabía ni que decir. Ni siquiera se esperaba eso, se esperaba otra cosa pero que se le estuviera declarando o algo parecido no. Entonces Tony se sonrojo dando un leve apretón a las manos de Steve a la vez que agachaba su cabeza por la pena porque rayos, nadie le había dicho cosas así jamás.

— No que yo recuerde —murmuró y en eso sintió que la mano derecha de Steve soltaba la suya para ponerla en su mentón y así obligarle a que le viera.

— Ya no voy a perder más tiempo contigo —le observó atento, Tony le miraba de la misma manera que él, de una forma especial y con amor. Tony nunca había experimentado eso, pero Steve creyó hacerlo una vez, con Peggy. La amó, pero la forma en que la miraba a ella no se podía comparar con la que le dedicaba a Tony. Esta vez era diferente. Peggy había sido el amor de su vida en el pasado, pero ahora Tony era el del presente y estaba cien por ciento seguro que seguiría siendo en el futuro. _¿Estaba seguro que quería esto?_ No, no lo quería. Lo anhelaba—. Estoy enamorado de ti, no sabría decirte desde cuándo pero supongo que desde siempre. El sentimiento fue apareciendo poco a poco, pero aunque apenas lo admita, siempre me llamaste la atención —soltó una leve risa—.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —le tembló algo la voz por los nervios, intentaba estar serio aunque por dentro estaba bastante inquieto. El hombre que siempre amó cuando estaba pequeño ahora se le estaba confesando su amor.

Steve se quedo contemplándolo con una perfecta sonrisa ante los ojos de Tony, todo él era tan perfecto para el castaño. Sus ojos de un color azul cielo, los pequeños hoyuelos casi invisibles que se hacían en sus mejillas cuando Steve sonreía. Amaba ver las pestañas rubias enchinadas, y ni hablar de ese tono carmín en sus mejillas cada vez que se avergonzaba de algo. Dios, ese hombre lo traía loco que hasta recordaba cada detalle de él con exactitud.

El rubio se acerco de forma tranquila colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Tony para así acunar su rostro. Lo iba a besar, lo besaría de la forma más dulce que existía para demostrarle que no mentía esta vez, que en verdad Tony significaba más de lo que parecía. Tony era todo para él.

Y lo beso. Lo beso de forma lenta y tranquila, moviendo sus labios con ternura dejando que sus parpados cayeran y se cerraran por completo. Dejo que sus sentimientos y su corazón fueran quienes le guiaran y hablaran para así deslizar sus manos por los costados del castaños y posarlas en su cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo. _Dios, ¿en verdad así se sentía besar al amor de tu vida? Se sentía tan jodidamente bien._

El corazón de ambos latían con rapidez, toda distancia que les separaba se había esfumado, ahora estaban juntos y tal vez más unidos que nunca.

— Empecemos desde cero —murmuró un castaño con la voz agitada. El beso se había tornado más pasional incluyendo con roces cuerpo a cuerpo y los suspiros por la falta de aire.

Steve dejó que sus manos viajaran por el abdomen bien formado del menor, descendiendo sin prisa alguna hasta tener el borde del saco entre sus dedos para comenzar a deshacerse de esa prenda que estaba comenzando a ser algo molesta. Bajó sus besos por el mentón y luego a su cuello donde empezó a mordisquear de modo a que la piel en esa zona quedara sensible.

— Desde cero —respondió con un tono de voz ronco que se le hizo demasiado seductor al millonario y logró que su piel se erizara—. ¿Quieres... hacerlo?

— Lo deseo —jadeó sin darse cuenta, disfrutando de las caricias que apenas Steve comenzaba a dar. Las manos del inventor fueron traviesas al posarlas encima del bulto en los pantalones de Steve, echó una pequeña risa risueña que fue puro encanto para el mayor y le hizo sonreír también—. Steve quiero que me toques —le pidió casi a ruegos—. Olvídate de tu cordura y de lo que pasó entre nosotros sólo tócame como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieras. Ámame, tómame y corrompe cada parte de mí cuantas veces quieras, pero esta noche solo seremos nosotros. Seremos lo que debimos de haber sido en todo este tiempo. Sólo hazlo —pidió en voz baja y por un instante el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Steve creyó estar soñando, pero no. Tony aquí estaba enfrente de él entregándose como en sus sueños, como había deseado tanto que este momento pasara. Había tenido sueños húmedos con Stark desde Nueva York.

De un momento a otro las pupilas del rubio se dilataron por el deseo y de tan solo imaginarse a Tony siendo suyo. Se relamió los labios antes de arrancarse la camisa con desesperación, estuvo esperando mucho por esto que ya no podía contenerse. Le haría caso, le haría todo lo que quisiera pero sin dejar de amarlo, quería demostrarle que tanto significaba Anthony Stark en su vida.

Steve se encargó de desnudar al inventor, de una forma rápida y sensual, permitiendo que las yemas de sus dedos dejaran caricias por toda la piel morena y caliente. _Era maravilloso,_ mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

Y de repente, tuvo la necesidad de decirle en una sola palabra todo lo que se ocultó. Miró a Tony quien estaba observándole debajo suyo con curiosidad mientras este pensaba y entonces el rubio se acercó para besarle con hambre, pasión y con algo de dulzura, sonrojándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Te amo, Tony.

Tony no dejaba de besarle del mismo modo, pero en cuanto Rogers dijo aquello, sus movimientos de labios pararon y abrió sus párpados para verle, creyendo que escuchó mal, pero no fue así. Sonrió leve y de lado, acunando el rostro del soldado.

— Yo también te amo, Steven Grant Rogers—murmuró rozando sus labios con los ajenos y le plantó un pequeño beso para luego llevar sus labios a otra zona del cuerpo de Steve. Lamió su lóbulo de la oreja izquierda bastante tentador para que Steve se motivara a iniciar con su tarea, así que se deshizo de los pantalones propios quedando igual desnudo ante el millonario quién le echó una mirada pícara de abajo hacia arriba. Y en cuanto a las palabras dichas por el filántropo, a Steve le fascinó como pronunció su nombre que jamás las olvidaría por nada en el mundo.

El iris azulado cargó con cuidado al de ojos avellanas al estilo nupcial acomodándolo mejor en el centro de la gran cama y así dar el paso a una nueva vida para los dos, a su nuevo comienzo. Por primera vez ambos habían hecho el amor, donde las palabras sobraban y las mirabas delataban todo lo que sentían. Por primera vez habían sido _uno_.

Las sábanas se deslizaron un poco por la amplia cama en donde descansaban dos personas que se habían entregado eternamente alma y cuerpo en una noche llena de promesas, jadeos y varios sentimientos ocultos que delataban que tan inmenso era el amor que tenían entre ellos. Ya no tenían nada más que ocultar, se amaban y eso era lo único que le importaban. En todo este tiempo habían estado separados por causas peculiares, pero ya no más. Al diablo con los demás, era su turno de ser felices.

Tony fue el primero en despertar, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ver a su alrededor con más claridad. Sonrió de inmediato, mostrando una sonrisa tan sincera que era digna de ser fotografiada.

Los brazos de Steve estaban rodeando su cintura y sus manos las tenía puestas encima del pecho ajeno, el cual acarició y subió dejándolas en las mejillas rozadas de Steve. Ambos seguían desnudos, por lo cual Tony se tentó a echarle una mirada al cuerpo que estaba a su lado, mordió su labio sin ocultar su sonrisa y regreso su vista al mayor quien aun dormía plácidamente.

Anthony se acercó y le plantó un beso con ternura en los labios de este, Steven se removió un poquito al sentir el beso y apretó un poco el agarre en la cintura: — Despierta, Steve. Tienes que ir a hacerme el desayuno —bromeó no del todo.

— Mhm —balbuceó el nombrado abriendo con pereza sus parpados—. Buenos días —murmuró adormilado.

— ¿Primera vez que despiertas así? —preguntó Tony.

— La primera vez —asintió viendo con cariño al menor—. Y la única en donde despierto con el amor de mi vida.

— Que cursi —echó una diminuta risa estando abrazado a Steve como si fuese un koala.

— A ti te gusta que sea así —de un movimiento ágil dejo a Tony debajo suyo teniendo las manos encima de la cabeza. Le dio un corto beso—. ¿Acaso miento?

— No, en verdad que si me gusta —Steve se separó y Tony se sentó con las piernas flexionadas en la cama, para luego abrazarlas—. ¿Segunda ronda? —propuso causando que el rubio sonriera ladino y volviera a acercarse a la cama.

Después de una segunda y tercer ronda en la cama y en la ducha, los enamorados llegaron al comedor donde los demás vengadores ya estaban desayudando. Clint le robaba los panecillos a Scott, mientras que Natasha y Sam reían por los malos chistes que el hombre hormiga contaba. T'challa comía un mango y escuchaba una de las tantas aventuras que Rhodey siempre le contaba a las personas que no conocía mucho para ''entretenerlas''.

— Y dije BOOM, ¿es lo que buscan? —terminó de contar su historia haciendo soniditos de efectos especiales.

— Mala historia, Rhodey. Siempre la cuentas —dijo Tony entrando al lugar seguido de Steve. Wanda y Visión se reían, era la misma historia que Rhodey había contado en la fiesta de los Vengadores cuando Ultron arruinó la noche.

— ¡Es una de las mejores! Máquina de guerra es la onda —Rhodey estaba en silla de ruedas y en cuando miró al Capitán, la tensión entre ellos dos creció. Steve aclaró su garganta y Rhodey entrecerró los ojos—. Capitán.

— Coronel —asintió leve con la cabeza, Tony los miraba y hasta el podía notar la tensión, así que intervino.

— Déjame ayudarte a mover tu trasero de esa incomoda silla, amigo —se acercó a Rhodey y con cuidado lo puso de pie, guiándolo a la sala—. Eso es, buen chico.

— No soy un perro, Tony —se acomodó dejándole espacio al castaño para que se sentara y eso hizo—. Gracias —le golpeo el hombro y rió un poco—. ¿Estás ahora bien?

Miró a Steve hablar con Natasha y con tan solo escuchar su estruendosa risa, supo que si lo estaba. Sonrió amplio regresando su vista a su mejor amigo y asintió—. Ahora lo estoy.

— Wanda, ya me enteré que tú fuiste quien llamó a Tony. Así que gracias —agradeció sinceramente Steve y Wanda sonrió amable y sosteniendo la mano de Visión.

— Eliminar los registros de llamadas no es tan difícil, Steve—Wanda rió bajito—. No hay de qué.

Todos estaban de nuevo unidos pasándola bien como en los viejos tiempos y a pesar de que Thor y Bruce no estuvieran con ellos, se sentían de nuevo una familia y tal vez más unida y fuerte que antes. Ahora todo estaba justo como las cosas debieron de haber sido y todos estaban contentos por eso.

Steve le hizo una seña a Tony, dándole a entender que necesitaban estar un momento a solas. Ambos salieron al balcón y Tony fue abrazado por detrás por los brazos de Steve. Tony giró un poco su cabeza para verle y besó su mejilla, ver a su rubio era mejor que cualquier otra vista.

— Me dijeron que Clint te hizo una broma con las velitas —rió.

— Oh si, el pastel ni se miraba por tantas velitas que puso —negó con diversión.

Los dos se echaron a reír y sus manos fueron entrelazadas inconscientemente. Encajaban tan bien que parece que fueron hechas para a la perfección para estar juntas por siempre, y vaya que sí.

— Y... ¿Qué pediste de deseo? —preguntó curioso.

Rogers giró con delicadeza el cuerpo ajeno y así tenerlo frente a frente.

— A ti —murmuró encima de sus labios.

Tony agrandó su sonrisa, llevando sus brazos por el cuello de este y rodearlo con ellos: — Eso suena morboso —bromeó—. Tu deseo se cumplió.

— Y no solo este, hace mucho quería un hogar —acarició la cintura masculina—. Tony, tú me diste un hogar.

Tony se le quedó mirando con amor y se tuvo que poner de puntitas para atrapar los labios ajenos con los suyos, no sabía ni que decir así que lo beso a modo de respuesta, una que decía más que mil palabras.

— ¿Juntos entonces? —susurró Tony.

— Juntos siempre.

Sellaron esa promesa con un beso de amor. Y bueno, después de todo tal parece que los deseos de cumpleaños si se hacen realidad.


End file.
